There is application software for processing medical images for displaying the wall surface of a vital tissue based on three-dimensional medical image data (e.g., Patent Document 1). Using this application, it is possible to observe the roughness of the inner wall of the vital tissue having a tubular form, for example.
Examples of this application software include a fly-through image, an expanded image fillet view and a fish-eye view. The fly-through image allows the shape of the wall surface in a tube to be observed while moving along a core line set within the vital tissue tube. The expanded image fillet view allows the inner wall of the tubular tissue to be viewed by generating a tomographic view along a predetermined cross-section of the tubular tissue, setting the boundary of a particular tissue represented in the tomographic view, and expanding the particular tissue along the boundary. The fish-eye view allows the shape of the wall surface in the tube to be observed at a wide angle of, for example, 170 degrees, and the like.